


We Are Already Forever

by raasenpai



Series: Marco & Benny [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Innocence, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Size Difference, Size Kink, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raasenpai/pseuds/raasenpai
Summary: Benny wakes Marco the morning after their first time together and makes him an offer he can't refuse. They are also cute idiots, like usual.Sequel to: We Were Always Together





	

“Marco!...Marco! Wake up you doofus.”

 

I blinked away the sleep that had been consuming me the night before. I forced open my eyes and looked around me. I could see Benny as he loomed over me. His hair was wild and unkempt. His eyes glazed and glassy. His skin was flushed and sweaty. I remembered our activities the night before and my body began to flush as well. 

 

He'd never looked so beautiful to me. If this was a dream, I never wanted to wake up. No matter how corner and played out it sounded. Waking up to him could be my forever. 

 

I reached out a hand and ran it from his cheek to his neck. 

 

“What's wrong?” I asked softly.

 

“Your boner was poking me in my sleep.” I looked down at my ever eager lower half. We were still naked in bed together. His small body pressed into mine would never not be fucking sexy to me anymore.

 

“I'm sorry. I can deal with it in the bathroom.” I got up to leave, but his hands had grabbed for my body. It landed on my thigh, and he squeezed it harshly, his blunt nails leaving marks.

 

“N-No. I...I thought I'd help?” I stared at him for a long time. Where did this new Benny come from? He seemed to be eager. Maybe it was the revelation that I'd been with other people.

 

“You don't have to do anything. I've been doing it myself since I can remember, you know.” He gave a huff and rolled his beautiful eyes. 

 

“Shut up and accept this blowjob I wanted to give you.”

 

Blowjob. A blowjob. Benny wanted to give me a blowjob. Just the words from his pretty lips made my cock twitch with excitement. He seemed to notice and gulped. 

 

“A blowjob, huh?” I made my way back to the bed and cradled his face in my hands. I kissed a petite nose and worked mine over it. 

 

“You're amazing.”

 

“You're an idiot.”

 

“I know.” I kissed him. I'd never get over kissing him. I wanted so badly for him to never get over kissing me either. I wanted to touch him again. For his body to remember me every single time we touched each other. 

 

I licked into his mouth and snaked my hand into his hair and tugged. He groaned loudly and I grinned into the kiss. 

 

“Like it a little rough, huh Benny?”

 

“Shut up. I hate you.” His face was red, but I saw the trace of a smile on his sweet lips. 

 

“No you don’t. You love me. If you hated me, you'd try to beat me up like everyone else.”

 

“I still want to beat you up” he followed with a roll of his eyes. 

 

“Sure you do.” 

 

I leaned forward to nibble on his jaw and skate my fingers across his chest. I squeezed a nibble and he whined loudly, fisting the sheets below him. His lips were red and puffy, and he looked utterly debauched. The fact I was the first to ever do this with him seemed to always turn me on even more. 

 

“So, you gonna give me that blowjob, Benny Boy?” 

 

“I was before you called me that.” 

 

“How's Benny Babe? Benny Beauty…” 

 

“Stop thinking. I want you to not remember how to talk for a while.”

 

I sure liked the sound of that. 

 

I sat down on the bed and he lay there with his face just above my cock. He stared at it for a moment, as if trying to assert his dominance, and he then licked his trembling lips. 

 

“It's big” he muttered. 

 

“You said so last night. It's not gonna bite, I promise. You two are already friends.” He glared up at me but I just winked. 

 

The slow descend to my cock seemed like a million years. Benny’s inexperienced lips touching the head made me take in a breath and shiver. His tongue came out and touched the top, making a line all the way to the bottom. My knuckles were going white as I grinned the bed. The pace was maddening. 

 

Benny was obviously a virgin. Well...not so much anymore. But, you could still tell he wasn't sure of himself. His sexuality was new and raw. This wasn't a bad thing, but it did make it a little difficult not to just take his head and press it onto my groin. I wanted all of his mouth on me. 

 

“B-Benny.” He looked up at me, which made it even harder.

 

“Put it in your mouth...please.” He looked shy and uncertain, but he tried to fit all that he could into his small mouth. I let out a sigh as the heat surrounded me.

 

“Good boy.” I patted his head, and he seemed to flinch a little at my words. Was this a good or bad thing? 

 

I patted his head some more, and he began to work himself up and down on my shaft. His movement was slow, but I knew he was trying. I could feel his tongue trying to work its way while it was on my dick. I appreciated all of these things he was doing to try to satisfy me. It was his first time, and I hated how harsh I was being with him. 

 

I pulled him off my cock and he went with a wet popping sound that made me grunt.

 

“Benny, listen. I'm sorry I was a little forceful with you. I know you're doing your best. We're still friends. Best friends. I'm not trying to treat you like some kind of hookup. This is real for me. You and I are something I want to keep.” 

 

He was staring at my face as I was talking, and he gave a little smile and put a hand in mine and squeezed.

 

“I want you to teach me, Marc. If that means you gotta be a little tough, I don't care. I want to do this right.” Same old Benny. I pecked his lips and pulled him close to me. Our chest brushed together and I kissed the shell of his ear and his cheeks. 

 

“Okay. Let's try again.” He nodded with determination and got back into his previous position between my open thighs. He engulfed my cock and I gasped at the pace he was taking. It didn't all fit, but he took a small hand and worked the rest of his with a fist. His mouth began to go up and down on me as I dug my heels into the bed. I wanted to please his too. I noticed his ass was raised into the air, and I took my finger and gently began to trace his hole with it. He let out a shocked noise, but didn't let up from his position. I got the lube from under my pillow again and gave him a look. He nodded, his eyes blown out and wild. 

 

I covered his hole with the lube and worked a finger inside him gently. We were both groaning. Not only did I enjoy him pleasing me, I enjoyed pleasing him more. His noises, his face, his new awakening and enlightenment to the pleasure I could give him. I worked in another finger as he continued. He seemed to have drilled a bit, getting used to what I was doing to him. I worked my fingers around, trying to find his sweet spot. When I did, it seemed to be all over for him. 

 

He was sucking on my cock and popped off to gasp a little as I worked over his sweet spot. He whimpered as he came, but then he seemed to remember his task, and he sloppily worked my dick with his hands. 

 

“I'm going to cum” I told him after a while. 

 

“Cum on my face.” My eyes were wide and I quickly looked at him in bewilderment. He grinned cockily, and that's the last thing I remember as my vision turned white. When I came to, his face was covered in my semen. It painted his lips, his chin, and some had travelled to his neck. 

 

“I'm sorry” I mumbled as I shot up to go fetch him a towel. I wiped his face down and kissed him as I went along. I peppered my lips on his shoulders, his chest, his nipples. He giggled as I cleaned him up. 

 

As I finished, I grabbed him and pulled him into a tight bear hug. 

 

“Thank you. You didn't have to do that.”

 

“I did. You didn't have to do anything for me. This was about me trying to please you.” I shook my head. I had placed it on his shoulder, my fingers working over his stomach. 

 

“No. It always goes back to you, Ben. I'd do anything for you. No matter what. You're my world, you know? I'll do whatever I can to please you. We're gonna get outta here. The both of us. Together. We're gonna move far away from our bullshit families and we’ll fuck every night. And I'll cook you dinner and we can get a dog or a cat and be a normal family.” 

 

He scoffed. 

 

“Big words for two boys in high school. Plus, aren't we already a family?” He looked at my shyly through his sweaty bangs, and I took his face into my hands and knocked our foreheads together. 

 

“Yeah. You've always been the only family I've ever needed.”

 

Just to ruin the moment, both of our stomachs began to growl. He giggled and wiggles around in my grasp. 

 

“I think we should hit the shower and then make some lunch. Or breakfast. I have no idea what time it is.” He jumped from the bed and stretched. The way his body was displayed before me, I wanted so badly just to drag him back into bed and kiss him until morning came again. But I heaved myself up and out alongside him. I threw an arm around his waist and pulled him close to me. 

 

“Benny, after we graduate, will you marry me? We can be together forever.” He glared at me, but his face was pink in embarrassment. 

 

“You're impossible. Go turn the shower on while I throw these dirty sheets in your washing machine.” 

 

“Aye aye captain.” I left a sloppy wet kiss on his cheek before I raced my way down the hall to the shower. 

 

“Hey Marco!” I turned my head as he called out to me. His arms were folded over his chest and he was grinning. “Didn’t you know we’re already forever?” I wanted so desperately to run to him as he said this. My hands were shaking and my eyes threatened to water, but I just grinned back at him.

 

“Now who’s the impossible one?!” 

 

As I turned the shower on, I couldn't help thinking how happy I was. How happy he made me. As I heard him making his way down the hall, I vowed I'd never stop showing him. He was my future. He was my everything.


End file.
